The Smell of Apples and More
by YamiMarik1994
Summary: It's another harvest season at Sweet Apple Acres, and after a lot of hard work, someone starts to stink. Is this really a bad thing? Applejack finds out for herself. One-shot Applejack x Big Macintosh Incest warning! Don't like, don't read!


So, this would be the first official MLP lemon on here, and I know it's something you wouldn't expect. Let me go off the record and say that I love this pairing, and couldn't stop myself from doing a lemon with them. I am a bit nervous about how this would be received, but hey, the tagline for this site is "Unleash your Imagination"…

The main warning here is incest, so if you don't like it or if this would disgust you please click the back button at the top left of your browser window.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Plain and simple.

So just enjoy!

* * *

><p>Applebucking is a tough job. A tiring one at that; It put a lot of strain on the body after a while, especially the hind legs, but if you've been doing it as long as the Apple family has, it's not much of a problem. It becomes part of your daily work, your way of life, but you also got lots of exercise, and that was always nice. Even the most strenuous jobs had their pros, even if the cons seem to outweigh them.<p>

That's that way it was for Applejack. She took the job very seriously, if you didn't already know from that day she almost worked herself to death trying to collect all the apples herself from every single tree in Sweet Apple Acres. She would reflect back on that day and she couldn't believe she was so stubborn to not let her best friends help her. This time however her brother was helping out, so this harvest would hopefully go by faster and they could get these apples ready for selling before any; Macintosh had more powerful legs than her so he could buck apple trees all day if he wanted to.

Today was one of those days, a nice clear day, not a cloud in the sky. This was the perfect kind of day to buck the hundreds of trees on the hundreds of acres they owned. Why did they have so many apple trees? The obvious reason was so they would have an endless supply of apples but Applejack still questioned this many times. Big Macintosh told her a while back their family ran this farm for many generations before, so they had no control over how many trees they raised and maintained; it was their inherited responsibility to continue the family business and keep this side of Equestria abounding with fresh, juicy apples.

Looking up at the bright blue sky, Applejack wiped the beads of sweat lingering on her forehead. It was a hot day, very hot and a bit dry with the only hints of moisture coming from the air. A perfect day for applebucking if she ever saw one. The wind was soft and cool, blowing gently through and rustling the deep green leaves of the trees, the branches swaying to and fro. It was generally quiet except for the deep thud produced by the kicking of the trees she and Macintosh did; the big red stallion was off elsewhere on the farm, taking care of his half of the apple trees.

Applejack huffed and set down the last basket in the circle she made around the tree she was currently taking care of. "Alright…here we go." She smiled and turned away from the tree, sticking her tongue out the side of her mouth. With a soft grunt she kicked the tree with her hind legs, loosening the apples from the branches and letting gravity do its fine work. The apples landed perfectly in the baskets in neat little stacks. Applejack smiled. She still had it, the skills to buck, and her tail flicked happily. She looked around at all the other trees surrounding her. Some of their baskets were filled, some of them weren't. This was going to take a while to complete, but if she worked faster maybe she could be done within less time. The trees on the many tall hills lining the farm would also have to wait, which would really cut down on the amount of time and trees.

"I hope Big Mac's doing better than me." So far she only had thirty trees (or even more, she stopped counting a long time ago) bucked, since they started at the crack of dawn; that didn't sound too bad when you thought about it but considering how many trees occupied the Sweet Apple Acres farm land, it was just barely a dent in the surface. She had to pick up the pace.

Applejack sat down next to the tree. This didn't sound like picking up the pace but she needed a break after hours of working. She fanned herself off with her trademark cowboy hat, brushing back her blonde hair with her free hoof. The shade provided by the tree's canopy helped cool her off along with the breeze blowing over her face. The farm was also so peaceful on days like these; Applejack knew this was her place, her home, where she was meant to be, as her cutie mark showed.

"One of these days, before you know it Applejack," she said to herself while looking up at the sky. "You'll be in ol' Granny Smith's place…" The orange pony laid back against the warm, firm bark of the tree, breathing in the soft smell of grass, wood, and the sweetness of apples. She could hardly imagine herself like Granny Smith: old and weary, no teeth, in need of a new hip. At her age Applejack had a difficult time seeing herself like that, but she knew it was going to happen eventually. She could see however that she would be standing at the gate to the farm with her mate, keeping a close eye on their children while they played and chased each other around the orchard, laughing and giggling and having so much fun. That's how it was when she and Big Macintosh were young, and Granny Smith and Grampa Brown Snout (bless his old heart) watched them. It brought a smile to her young face. She was pretty sure Macintosh wanted the same, but she couldn't tell what that stallion was thinking half the time. She didn't know that he had a girlfriend at one point, a nice farm girl pony who came from Pure Pear Pastures somewhere up north. A nice girl she was, as far as Applejack knew; sleek pink coat, a bright pink pear serving as her cutie mark. She saw them together a lot, but after she had to leave Ponyville Macintosh didn't say much; he just acted the same calm and practical self. Applejack sighed softly. She hoped her brother was doing okay. The last thing she wanted was for him to be unhappy.

On the other side of the farm Big Macintosh rammed the tree hard with his hard and powerful hooves, shaking the apples from the tree and spooking the birds roosting there, chirping in surprise as they flew off to another tree. Macintosh grunted, blinking a few times as sweat dripped down his face, somewhat getting in his eyes. One by one he lifted the baskets with his mouth and set them in the back of the cart resting on the dirt path that served as the boundary between one half of the farm and the other. Now there were three rows of three, each with one basket on top of it. There would be more, but the cart was already heavy enough. The apples were sorted neatly so they wouldn't be bruised by the bottom of the basket above it.

Boy, those apples sure looked delicious. They were calling out to Macintosh, teasing him with their ripe tender flesh, the little droplets of moisture which would add to the flavor, the sunlight reflecting off the water. He licked his lips, unable to help himself. Applejack wouldn't get mad if took just one apple. They had thousands of them for Pete's sake! Macintosh lifted himself up on his hind legs, supporting himself by resting his front hooves on the side of the cart, shifting with the addition of his weight. He licked his snout again and reached forward, grabbing one by the stem with his teeth then hoping back down and chomped it down hungrily. The fruit crisped and crunched in his mouth.

"Eeyup, that's some good eatin'" he said, little bits of chewed apple flying from his mouth. He ate the whole apple, but spit out the stem and seeds onto the path so they wouldn't grow into new trees. The farm was serenely silent except for the birds chirping in the trees, like it usually was. When next to a small peaceful town like Ponyville you could expect that. This was so much better than the city. Macintosh never visited the city, but after Applejack's unpleasant experience in Manehatten, he just said "No thank you" and left the city right where it was. The loud noise, large crowds of noisy and rude ponies, tall looming buildings that looked like they were watching over you…it made the red draft horse cringe. Big Macintosh in a city...he just didn't see it. That would be like Apple Bloom getting an artificial cutie mark.

Macintosh hooked himself up to the cart by his collar as well and securely he could by himself, he picked up his sprig of wheat, chewing on the wet end of it. The load of fruit was heavy so he had to go at a slow pace to keep any from falling off.

"I wonder how Applejack's doin'" Big Macintosh said to himself. "I hope she has a lot done."

From tree to tree Applejack went, kicking the trees and filling the baskets up already circled around them ponies around a campfire. Thirty or more trees turned into over sixty or so, the number rising gradually. She wanted to get as many trees done as possible without killing herself so she and Macintosh could take them to the barn.

Applejack dabbed the sweat off her face; for some reason she never sweat as much as her older brother. Maybe it was a gender thing, or the fact that he was a horse really built for hard working. That big stallion could sweat up a storm; you could smell his scent from a mile away! She loved her brother to death, but he needed to take more baths! And he already took a lot!

After a few more trees she took another breath, her heart beating fast and her lungs pumping hard. She might not sweat as much, but she got just as much of that muscle strain.

"Tarnation…this sure is some hard work!" She took her hat off and fanned herself again, panting like Winona on a hot summer day. The grass was dry and warm in the sun but cool in the shade. Applejack closed her eyes and sighed, waiting for Big Macintosh to come down the path carting a load of apples. Boy was she tired; she just wanted to lay in her bed and take a nice, long nap. She closed her eyes and just laid down on the grass, relaxing her muscles and sighing softly, imaging she was laying on her soft mattress, pillow, and sheets, the room nice and dark…it was so relaxing and comforting. This was the life; laying under one of the apple trees, the wind blowing over her face, hair, and back. She was asleep within minutes.

Not too long later did Macintosh make his way up to where she was laying under the tree, sleeping peacefully with her hat pulled over her eyes. She worked pretty hard; he looked around at tall the filled baskets laying around the trees waiting for him to load up. She must have really been tired to take a nap. Macintosh smiled at her, shifting his teeth to point the wheat sprig upward.

"Somebody worked themselves out." Big Macintosh said to himself, not wanting to wake his sister up; he could see a younger Applejack laying in front of him, a foal Applejack, napping like she used to in the afternoon. It was hard to believe this many years went by so fast already. Applejack grew up so fast from an aspiring young pony looking for her place in life into a hard-working if sometimes stubborn, but strong pony. He was so proud of her. But work wouldn't get done if she stayed asleep. He nudged her with his snout. "Applejack. Wake up Applejack."

The young pony made little noises and wiggled around under her brother's touch, her eye lids twitching and her legs stretching out across the grass.

"What time is it…?" Applejack yawned, lifting her head up and opening one eye, looking around. "Oh, hey Big Mac." She smiled at him and tilted her hat back, securing it firmly in place. "Ya'll finished bucking?"

"Eeyup. You finished up with your half sis?"

"Sure am! At least I think I am…" she laughed slightly, standing up and rubbing her neck. She glanced over at the cart. At least Macintosh was done. It was a tradition of his to car up the first load of apples when he finished with his share of the apple trees. "Now we just need to cart 'em all up!"

Macintosh nodded, smiling at her. Applejack tilted her ears and smiled back. "Something on ma face?"

The red horse shook his head. "Naw, I'm just...proud of you sis."

"Proud? For what?"

"You've grown up a lot; taken responsibility in the family business." Macintosh said, smiling at his sister. He wasn't used to saying this many words at once. "Maybe a bit stubborn at times, but you've made up for that through your hard work, determination, and a strong pony, and I'm very proud of you."

Applejack blinked, then blushed softly. He was proud of her? She knew how appreciative he was of what she did, but saying it to her? This was the first time he ever really did that! She looked away, tilting her hat and giggling. "Aww, it's no problem big brother. It's just my job to help you run the business."

Whether she knew it or not he liked to make her blush; she was so cute like that. "You also became a very beautiful pony sis."

Now that made her blush very hard. This was definitely something she never heard from him; Macintosh was never much of a sweet talker. What was going on? With how embarrassed she was she didn't notice the strong smell coming from him.

"C-Come on big brother, stop it!" Applejack playfully swatted him, giggling softly. "You're making me blush!"

Big Macintosh flicked his tail up. He held his right foreleg out to her. Applejack looked at him, then realized what he wanted. She smiled at the bigger equine and went into him, pressing herself against his damp chest, which she didn't seem to notice right away, pressing herself against his chest happily. He put his foreleg over her back in a half-hug, smelling her soft and slightly sweaty blonde hair. Applejack still didn't notice her brother's scent, or the fact he was covered in sweat. She just smiled and looked up at him.

"Love you Big Mac," she said, flicking her long tail. Macintosh smiled back and kissed the top of her head.

"Love you too Applejack."

She sighed, feeling so safe and at ease in his embrace. She loved her brother so much, more than anything else in the world. But, don't get me wrong though, she still loved her best friends to death, but this was her brother. Of course you would feel more close to your siblings. She nuzzled her nose into his strong chest and made the accidental mistake of inhaling deeply. She finally smelled it, the strong and slightly sour odor of his sweat and musk. Applejack coughed, pulling away and gagging slightly.

"Holy cow Big Mac," Applejack said, waving a hoof in front of her face. "You stink!"

Macintosh's blush couldn't be seen under his red coat. He scratched his hoof on the ground, chuckling slightly. "Sorry sis, all this bucking's gotten me all worked up."

Holy crap, that was strong! Applejack clenched her eyes shut, the musk stinging her eyes and making them water. Oh man, this was so strong! She winced and shook her head, coughing.

"Apple-tart, you okay?" Macintosh asked, biting down on the wheat sprig. "You look like you've been put under a spell."

She opened her eyes, the scene spinning in front of her. Her mind was spinning too. What was the smell doing to her? It was so potent, so masculine. Was this…no, it couldn't be!

Applejack blushed fiercely and shook her head to clear her nose and mind, correcting her blurry vision. "N-Naw...you know me...just...daydreaming..." She waved a hoof in front of her nose again. "You need a nice long bath Macintosh..."

Wow. Now that she looked at him, she could see just how sweaty Big Macintosh was. His coat shimmered in the sunlight, sweat dripping down his strong body especially down his legs. Applejack blushed very hard. What…why was this happening? This never happened before.

He nodded slightly and moved the sprig of wheat in his mouth, his heavy sweaty musk noticeable to even him now. He smelled his foreleg and got a whiff of just how strong his scent was. "Phew. I think the heat is making me smell worse...I need that bath badly..."

The stink flowed through Applejack's nostrils and into her system, stinging the insides of her nose and even deeper. What smell, was it starting to smell…good? Applejack blushed even harder and gasped slightly. It was like her brother was using pheromones on her! She was starting to feel very strange. "Just...go get a bath...you're gonna make me keel over!"

Macintosh smiled and sighed, shifting his wheat to the other side of his mouth. "Okay apple-tart, if you need me I'll be beside the barn." He pulled the cart up the trail at a faster pace to get his scent away from his sister before his scent killed her.

Applejack gasped for air, shaking and rubbing her head. "Tarnation…that s-smell…" Her body had a sudden warmth and tingling traveling throughout her muscles that she could really identify, but she knew it had something to do with…that. She blushed like mad, and now as she watched him disappear over the path she got the desire to follow him, watch him…"Whoa whoa Applejack!" she said out loud to herself. "He's your brother! Don't get c-carried away!" Applejack bit her lip, looking down at the dirt. Maybe some more work or apple eating would get it off her mind.

Macintosh pulled the cart into the barn, detached his collar and unloaded each basket to the front corner in the same nice neat stack. He felt a little dizzy from having sweat so much from the day's labor. He sat down for a few seconds to get his breath. Some of the straw was sticking to his rear end. He reached clumsily behind his neck to unhook his work collar. Macintosh normally wasn't seen without it on, but taking a bath would be hard with it still on him. He unhooked the clasp. The light-weight but strangely heavy wood device slid off his sweaty neck and landed on the floor of the barn with a hollow thud. He almost looked naked without it. The short crimson fur around his neck was darker than the rest of him and matted down, dirty in some places. He absolutely reeked to the point it was making him as dizzy as it did Applejack. Poor girl, his masculine smell must have had a real effect on her.

"Eeyup, a nice long bath I will need." Big Macintosh grabbed a silver bucket with some rusted spots here and there off the floor and where the water pump waited beside the wooden bathing tub he and the other family members used.

The pump had a special spigot installed on it not too long ago that gave them nice hot water without having to warm it up on their own all the time. Very useful if you needed to take a bath before going back to work or Granny Smith wanted to make one of her world-famous apple pies. He filled up several bucketfuls and dumped them into the tub until it was a little over halfway full. He stepped up on the stepping stool positioned in front of the tub and slid into the water. Macintosh winced slightly, lifting his hooves out of the water to get used to the incredible heat. After a few minutes the red horse sat down in warm water. That hit the spot, he could feel the dirt washing off him already. Macintosh sighed heavily. With how hard she was working Applejack would need a bath too.

No matter how many apples she ate or how many more trees she bucked she couldn't get the thought of her brother out of her head. It pervaded her thoughts until it was all she could think about. Applejack stopped her attempts after she finished bucking the next tree.

"Come on Applejack, don't think like that!" Applejack told herself again. "Macintosh is your brother!" Her big, strong, masculine brother.

She sat down hard on the grass with a soft grunt, closing her eyes and fanning herself off again, but she was still hot. Oh Big Macintosh, you big darn horse you! Applejack swiped her forehead again. She could still smell the musk, the manly scent that made her young female body shiver. She was completely unable to get the thought of Big Macintosh's sweaty, strong body out of her head...just the sight of those muscles rippling...

"D-Dang it…" Applejack stood up, still dizzy from the smell that was overpowering her. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to see him. After taking a deep breath she ran up the path towards the barn.

This was wrong, so very wrong, she couldn't help herself. The musk was getting to her head even though he wasn't anywhere near her now. Once she reached the hay bank set up near the barn she slowed her pace so her hooves wouldn't make too much noise. Applejack hid behind the many bales of hay-straw. She could hear the sounds of splashing and sloshing of water, blushing the entire time as she snuck closer to Macintosh's location.

Cautiously peeking behind the hale bale she was currently behind she saw him in the bathing tub, except his head was dunked beneath the water. Suddenly as his head burst above the surface, Applejack let out a light squeak of fear and ducked behind a pile of haystraw, her heart beating like mad. If she was caught, she couldn't just admit to him that she had been spying on him...

Macintosh was gasping for air, from what she heard. Applejack gulped nervously and looked around the corner again. Now he was rubbing his wet hooves into his shoulders, the dirt practically falling off his coat. He took a deep breath, not looking around so he didn't spot her. Macintosh tried his best to rub the water into his body, hooves making small circular motions as the water dripped off his strong body. He took a breath of his almost clean scent, but he knew the odor would come back and get just as strong when he started working again.

"Tarnation...I'm so filthy..." Macintosh spun around slowly, trying to spot any more dirt on his hide.

Applejack nervously peeked her head out from behind the hay bank after hiding herself for a few seconds, licking her lips softly as she watched the water rolling off his red body, the muscles soaking wet. She whinnied softly when he washed his cropped tail. Then she swore she saw them because of the little protection his tail offered. She looked harder, and her eyes went wide and her face flushed greatly when she saw his large red-colored balls positioned a bit behind his powerful hind legs. Applejack had never seen that before. Her body got even harder and she desperately wanted to get closer. Oh the sight of that male body, water running down those muscles…

Big Macintosh still hadn't noticed his sister watching him. He was too focused on getting himself clean. Why did he have so much musk? It was such a surprise it hadn't effected Applejack or even little Apple Bloom the way it was supposed to effect females; though what happened with Applejack back there made it pretty obvious he'd got away in time. He loved his sisters more than anything, but he'd never really…thought about them like that; it always brought up that dream he had of Applejack when he was a colt. Just thinking about it now made his face go hot.

Shaking his head clean of the thoughts, he stuck his tongue out as he stood up, water draining from his coat as he turned around to wash his other side, dunking his head in the water once more. Applejack shivered and ducked out of sight again, hurrying to the other side and blushing softly. Mmm...it looked so good...she felt so ashamed to be even thinking about that. Mating with her brother… He came back above the surface and brushed the water out his face and mane, then looked down in between his legs.

"One more place to clean..." he reached down and started to clean the area between his legs that let off the most musk of his body but no matter how much he cleaned it always retained its heavy smell, the smell of male. Because he was touching his sheath the tip of his most sensitive organ slid out to touch his hard hoof, the hot water he splashed up against it bringing even more out. Applejack saw this as clear as day and had to put her hoof over her mouth to keep in the sound that wanted to burst into the air. She was cleaning himself in his most private area. Macintosh, how could you be such a big, handsome stallion?

"Big Mac…please forgive your poor sister…" she whinnied softly, tugging on her hat. "Doggone it, you big horse…"

Big Macintosh grit his teeth the entire time he pressed down on his sheath to get the dirt out. He bit his lip and kept his touching soft and gentle, which in turn only brought out more of his thick stallionhood than he intended. Applejack wasn't expecting to get a look at that, the length of his shaft slightly darkened all over, hanging between his thick hind legs and below his dripping stomach. Applejack lost it then, letting out an audible gasp as she watched. She couldn't help it, she just couldn't stop it from coming out.

Big Macintosh's eyes widened at the sound of the gasp and his face went very red under his fur when he saw Applejack partially hidden behind the hay bale nearest him.. "A-Applejack...h-hey sis..." He said, smiling nervously at her."Y-You need something...?" he asked, smiling nervously at her.

Applejack couldn't answer at first, blushing like mad as she stared at the malehood that was hanging from its pouch. "H-Hey Big Mac…"

They looked at each other, not sure what else to say. Big Macintosh didn't notice where her green orbs were fixed though.

He pressed his legs slightly together, his heart rate going up. He knew it was hanging out but he didn't know that's where she was looking. "S-Sorry sis, I got myself a little exposed here..." he said nervously, standing up to let the water drain from his muscular body.

Applejack just blushed like mad and came out from behind the hay, whimpering softly when his hoof went up to cover himself. her heart beating quickly in her chest at the sight of his body

"N-no...don't..." She choked out, not knowing why she said it.

Macintosh stopped and looked at her, moving his paw away from his lower area. He stared at her, his body dripping wet and unable to hide the fact that he was blushing too, his heart beating rapidly along with hers. He wasn't sure what to do, the fact that she was staring at it didn't help with the effort he tried to make with it going back where it belonged.

Applejack shivered. She couldn't take it. It was going to drive her absolutely insane. An outside force took over. She suddenly ran towards him at full gallop and in one swift movement hopped on and off the stepping stool, hopping into the tub sending up a large spray of water. Big Macintosh coughed and shook his head, looking down at the smaller equine.

"A-Applejack, what's gotten into you?" He tried to regain his usual calm demeanor, but all he could do was look at her nervously and curiously. Applejack didn't respond, unable to take her eyes off him, blushing and flicking her tail.

"S-Sorry big bro…" Was all she could say before she got closer to him and had to stand up as she pressed her lips against Macintosh's own.

Needless to say his green eyes went wide as she kissed him, a single hoof lifting out of the water. This was new, something she had never done before. He gasped, his heart suddenly pounding harder like it was trying to force itself out of his chest. A kiss with his sister. He told himself to pull away, to scold her (carefully) about this, but as the seconds passed the same force that made her dive into the tub and decrease the level by almost half made him just close his eyes, and press back softly with his mouth.

Applejack saw his closed eyes and blushed again, having done it so many times this warm afternoon. Was he liking it? That would be the only explanation for his closing of them as well as the added push he gave, a clear sign he was kissing her back. Was it happening? Was it actually happening? Was she really doing this? Someone pinch her and tell her she's not dreaming. She could only cuddle herself up closer to him, blushing like mad as his still-dirty scent drifted up into her nose, making her heart beat harder as she gently slid her tongue along his lips.

The sensation of her tongue spreading over his lips made him let out a soft groaning sound under the locking of their lips. At first he was a bit hesitant to go any further than this, but he wasn't able to do anything else but comply with what Applejack requested of her big brother. His eyes opening and looker into the lighter shade of her apple-green irises, his hoof lifted out of the water to touch her front leg as he carefully opened his lips, pushing his own tongue out to meet hers.

She just expected him to open and let her slide in, so once more she was surprised by what he did. What else did this stallion have in store if she tried to do something? She did expect it but it was just as good, if not better than what she previously had in mind. A shiver traveled up her spine as she pressed her tongue against that of the larger equine, his oral muscle hot and so wet against hers, an immediate heat exchange occurring between them. They were both hot, and it only boosted how much heat was coming down on them, pounding on their bodies like a bunch of falling rocks. Applejack lifted up her tongue a few inches, and Big Macintosh seemed to see the opportunity opened to him. Tilting his head to the left his next move was to press deeper in her mouth, gingerly moving her tongue to the side and rubbing the inside of her cheek.

Applejack gasped, that was all she could do, besides blush and whinny, her tail flicking hard. Macintosh snaked his tongue every which way it could go, coating the soft tissue with his saliva. Applejack couldn't think straight, her mind focusing on the handsome stallion. She pressed up into him, rubbing right back. Their tongues wrestled together for several more minutes, their breath strong with the taste of apples, until Applejack pulled away, saliva coating her lips.

They looked at each other again, staring into each other's eyes. They now saw each other differently with that single, but very passionate kiss. It was getting very hard to control themselves; especially on Applejack's part. When her brother touched the side of her face with his paw and when Applejack saw he was about to sit down, an absent flick of her head sent her hat flying off as she practically tackled him onto his back. Having almost his head on the back of the tub the initial surprise and sensation was not very pleasant, grunting loudly and looking at her. Now, Applejack was straddling him. She said nothing about this, because she was too busy kissing him deeply.

She was getting very excited, as Big Macintosh could see. In this position his stallionhood was sandwiched tightly between them. Applejack blushed, not moving her mouth away for one minute while she blushed so heavily at the feeling of it touching her, her body reacting by making her wet in a way that wasn't caused by the warm water. Even with her kissing him Macintosh could see how she was pressed down on him. The orange pony moaned into her brother's mouth, smiling at him gently and licking at his lips. He groaned and smiled back, his chest and stomach rising under her, flicking his tongue right back to her, holding her sides with his hooves.

Applejack closed her eyes and pulled her mouth away, shuddering hard as she smiled down at him slightly, gasping softly as she felt Macintosh press up into her. The stallion's eyes were closed, his hooves slightly holding her.

"Big brother…" Applejack took a deep shaky breath, looking down at him. She could feel his thick stallionhood throbbing under her, also getting a bit bigger. She didn't have to look at it to tell how big he was. It made her female body shake.

"A-Applejack…just…r-relax…" he said softly, rubbing her shoulder. "M-My smell?" he asked, his eyes half closed. He knew his musk must have gotten to her. Applejack nodded, panting and whinnying at the same time. In addition to his smell, a sweet aroma hit them, mainly with Macintosh. The smell was very, very sweet, coming from Applejack; her body was releasing its own pheromone-like scent in response to his strong, stinging musk. Oh, the smells, both so strong and intoxicating; within seconds they were both drowning in it, the cramped confines of the wood tub getting increasingly humid.

Applejack gasped when Macintosh's lips touched the soft flesh of her neck. She moaned softly and moved her head down, smiling at him nervously "T-Tarnation..." She whispered softly, gently licking his cheek and smoothly grinding against his warm stallionhood.

Big Macintosh groaned and pushed up carefully against her, stroking her mane twice like he was brushing the soft blonde locks. His mind swam in a large ocean, no able to keep himself from whinnying out his growing excitement. He wasn't sure how much further she would want to go with this, so he tried to keep himself from going too fast. Wiggling under her, he didn't mind having her on top of him anymore; he just focused all his attention on her creamy orange neck, licking and nibbling at the skin and fur while listening to the soft moans she made.

"O-Oh…B-Big Mac…" the farm girl pony moaned out, shaking on top of the draft horse. She could feel his well-toned stomach pressing on her belly. He was so strong. It just made her quiver, her insides tightening up in a strange way she never experienced in her young life.

Able to keep the slow progression, at first, forcing himself to do so as hard as it was. He almost lost it all when her long tail came down behind them, the soft strands of hair/fur lightly tickling his large furry orbs. A sweet small amount of pleasure went through his sparking nerves, and after that all inhibition just seemed to crumble into a million little pieces, and he lost control of himself. He pushed up hard against her soft grinding, licking and biting her neck harder while wrapping his forelegs around her back. Applejack had done that on purpose, but she didn't expect him to react like that.

She gasped, pulling away and shaking his hooves away, then nuzzled against his warm chest and neck. "E-Easy there sugar-cube...w-we're gonna take this nice and slow..."

Big Macintosh nodded, mad at himself for losing control like that. They were both virgins here, but Applejack's welfare was more important; if she didn't want to go too fast, he could only comply. She was still his little sister and would do anything to make her happy.

"S-Sorry apple-tart...gettin' a l-little carried away..." he said nervously, licking the top of her head affectionately.

Applejack smiled at him, kissing him once more and nuzzling his cheek. Macintosh was relieved she didn't get mad at him. Neither of them expected to be doing this with each other, their sibling. Now that this was actually happening, they were really nervous.

Applejack giggled and nuzzled into his strong chest, breathing in his odor. "I never noticed how strong you were..." She said, blushing and giggling softly."I-It's...so nice..."

Macintosh smiled and blushed softly, his face just as burning-hot as hers. "T-Thanks...so much applebucking can...d-do that to ya..." he said, licking the top of her head as his sandwiched rod throbbed between them, a soft moan making its way out of him.

Applejack spent the next few minutes prepping her body and mind, her crotch soaked with water and a different fluid. She shivered and an absent flick of her head sent her hat flying off to the side. Even though she wore that hat all the time, it hadn't messed up her nicely made hair, brushed neatly to the right, but with a bit of sweat shining here and there along the blonde strands. Managing to lift herself up slightly Applejack pushed down, her young wet pony folds rubbing on the underside of his male sex.

Hooves hooking around her lower back, Macintosh held her in place to help guide her movements so they would be spot-on, even though there was no penetration; they moaned like there was though. Applejack exposed her neck to him again, whinnying and moaning with the tip of her tongue poking out the corner of her mouth. The water was now lukewarm and was simply a nice surrounding liquid, the soft sloshing a bit relaxing. The ecstasy was building, and it was past the point of no return. They were inebriated by the incredible scents, just holding each other.

Big Macintosh stroked his sister's hair, grunting as she grinded herself on him a bit harder this time, kissing her on her soft hot creamy cheek. "Apple-tart…you wanna go further…?"

Applejack knew about some of the basics of sex (she and her friends got into a little discussion about it one night). She knew the first time, it would hurt. She hoped she would be strong enough to handle it; Macintosh was a big boy. She did answer his question with a little nod, getting up off him and panting deeply, licking his cheek.

Applejack pulled herself all the way off of him, about to answer until she looked upon the thick rod she had been sitting on. It was at least…well…Applejack wasn't good at measurements right off the top of her head, but it was long and thick. Her body suddenly screamed in want and need, her wet slit tightening up automatically. She didn't know why, but she felt…almost drawn to it. Applejack went in and gave it a little sniff. Macintosh lifted his head up, panting softly as he watched her.

"Shoot Big Macintosh," Applejack giggled nervously, licking her lips and swallowing, her nostrils filled with the musk radiating off the factory that produced all of his body's scent. "You're a big horse ain't ya?"

Her green eyes fluttered up to meet his sap-green ones, open as wide as she ever saw them. She just wanted to give him a little taste test. After making sure her tongue was nice and wet, she stuck it out slowly and planted it on the hot skin of his stallionhood, a great almost earthy but masculine taste to it. She heard the deep moan coming from her brother, which was all she needed to slowly run her tongue up his length.

A loud snort erupted from Big Macintosh's nostrils, his panting getting louder. Applejack's tail wagged lazily, her eyes part of the way closing as her tongue traveled up and down slowly, tracing little circles here and there. She had no experience with this so she really hoped she was doing good. The orange pony moaned out softly, running her tongue up to the enlarged head of his meat, swirling her tongue around the underside of the head.

"A-Applejack…" Macintosh snorted out, his hind legs spreading further open. He expected to feel another lick or two; he did get them, but before a third one could come Applejack pulled herself away, licking her lips and whinnying loudly.

"B-Bro...I-I...I want to get to s-some ruttin' with ya..." She was a bit surprised by her choice of words; they just flowed out automatically.

Macintosh blinked, then blushed, then chuckled. "Ruttin'? Shoot Applejack, you make it sound so dirty...and more fun than a rodeo."

Applejack giggled as her cheeks flushed, then turned and climbed out of the bath (but not before accidentally giving Macintosh a little glance at her rear) and shaking the water out of her coat. This was it, this was the big moment; and she was as nervous as could be. Her strides were slow when she went to a spot a few feet from the wide barrel, her legs shaking with anticipation. Big Macintosh's back hurt; it felt like he had been sleeping on a hard stiff mahogany board for the past week. He groaned and rolled over onto his hooves, stretching the muscles and cracking the bones in his back before climbing out with her. The water dripped from his crimson coat for a few seconds before he shook it off as best as he could. Applejack's back to him, he swallowed nervously; his throat was dry. Quickly he went to the water pump and got a drink of cold water, which really helped a lot. He took a deep breath, huffing out hard.

Shaking nervously, Applejack looked back at her older brother. She couldn't stop looking at his muscles, and neither could she stop from getting more eager. Blushing and biting her bottom lip she slowly raised her blonde tail in the air, lifted her rear end high in the air, her tail arced back in a slight circle. Her teeth clamped down on her tongue her nervousness just went up no matter how much she tried to relax herself.

"D-Don't be scared apple-tart," Big Macintosh said softly, standing a foot or two behind her and fixated on her young wet slit. "Big Mac will take care of ya."

Applejack kept looking at him nervously, holding her tail and butt up as Macintosh came in closer, his head suddenly disappearing as it was obscured by her rear. Carefully as to not frighten her he carefully sniffed at the creamy orange slit and receiving the quite sweet aroma that had the lightest hit of apple; sweet, juicy apples. Applejack shuddered and moaned softly. At first Macintosh was a bit hesitant, but who wouldn't be in a moment like this, licking out his own sister. He was nervous about how she would react to what he did so he slowly slid out his warm red tongue and carefully touched the very surface of her left vaginal lip. It didn't bring a lot of feeling with it but the pony still shivered at the sensation spreading across her bottom. His tongue did get a bit of her sweet juice; she did taste like the freshest apples on Sweet Apple Acres.

"O-Oh Macintosh..." Applejack trembled and moaned as his tongue moved across her lips, fluids building within her. The licking also brought it, the pleasure that she was supposed to feel. Unable to help herself she started to giggle, her tail wagging and rear wiggling almost playfully. "T-That tickles…"

Big Macintosh chuckled and smiled. That helped relieve some of the tension, her giggle. It let him know she wasn't as fearful as he thought she was. Resuming, he gently circled her lips with the very tip of his tongue like he was teasing her. Her body told her that, begging for more of the sexually stimulating pleasure he was giving her. Applejack whinnied with want and lifted her bottom up, pushing her hips back in an attempt to get more of his tongue and the sensations it brought with.

With her inexperience came the lack of lengthened endurance; already she was getting close to the special point where she would feel the most of what she was getting. Macintosh dragged his tongue up and down along her sweet folds, then Applejack whinnied again, and again. She wanted more, was what they were telling her. He was a bit tentative here too, but he didn't want her to be unhappy. So without wasting another second he slowly pushed his tongue in through her lips, rubbing the pink inner lining of her womanhood.

Applejack's eyes went wide and she gasped, her forelegs shaking as her insides were swiped lick a dust rag on a table. Her body temperature shot through the roof and a little bit more of her fluid seeped out, lubing up her tunnel. At this point, she already wasn't going to last much longer.

"J-Just a little…m-more big brother…" Applejack whinnied happily, a red hue playing across her cheeks. "I'm…I'm gettin'…close to somethin' good!" She fumbled up to push up her hat, but realized it wasn't there anymore.

Another swipe here, a soft poke there, Big Macintosh made sure to get everything he could possibly reach. The sweet tangy of apples was all he could taste now, that he was complaining or anything. She was so soft to the touch, and he did his best to control himself and not speed up. It seemed to work. Pulling his tongue out slowly with a wet sound that was hard to describe, he kissed her outer rim softly. Applejack blushed hard at this. Did he just? She closed her eyes, pressing her hooves into the dirt. What a sweetheart… Then, Macintosh headed due south and ran his wet tongue along the pinkish nub situated just barely between the crease where her folds met.

That simple touch made sparks shoot through Applejack's body, and for a brief second she seemed to be lifted off the ground and into the air just like the time Rainbow Dash carried her around the Ponyville skies. A semi-loud cry of ecstasy erupted from her throat as her pleasure spiked madly, Macintosh receiving all the product of her sexual sensations. Applejack clenched her eyes shut and held her breath, almost collapsing on the ground. For just one second she couldn't think straight, almost not aware of where she was. And it only lasted for roughly two minutes, if not three or four, but she couldn't tell. It just didn't stay long enough, and now she found herself wanting more of it.

"Was that fine and dandy for you Applejack?" Macintosh asked, licking the front and sides of his muzzle, panting loud and hard. Applejack looked back at him, squinting in the soft sunlight. She nodded, whinnying happily.

"Y-Yeah…that was…a delight Big Mac…" she panted out softly, then straightened herself out. "I'm…I'mma ready for it now."

He swallowed, his tail flicking to the left. He was surprised she would be ready this early. "Ya sure sis?"

Applejack nodded in excitement, but also in nervousness. "I'm sure." She looked back at him and started to giggle. "Y-You gonna take me to the rodeo bro?

Big Macintosh smiled and laughed, rubbing and giving her side a little nudge. "Hehe, eeyup, the best darn rodeo you've ever been to."

She blushed and turned herself back to the scenery ahead, which just consisted of the hay bales and the tops of the trees sticking up above like the caps of mushrooms. It never occurred to her before, but she just realized Granny Smith and Apple Bloom were still somewhere on the farm. What if they were discovered, caught in the middle of this act? Her lungs tightened with the fear that suddenly filled her. Now all she did was pray, pray that they weren't discovered. This would be so hard to explain, impossible to make up an excuse for. If they'd made it this far though they mustn't of been heard. One could only hope.

Applejack pushed her tail to the side and out of her brother's way, biting her lip nervously and shivering at the smell of male. She couldn't get enough of that smell, it just smelled so good. When Big Macintosh's hooves touched her sides, she prepped herself for it. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as she felt the larger equine climb up and mount her, his hooves seizing hold of her hips like a vice; their slight size difference made his hooves slide up to the sides of her stomach. Applejack snorted slightly as his weight pressed down on her, her legs gently spreading apart as a result.

Macintosh was heavier than he looked; had he not been balancing his weight she would had to of held it all up herself. Applejack's lowered to face the ground, looking out the corners of her eyes and groaning ever softly. There was a lot of heat coming off from one particular area and as he stomped the dirt right behind her forelegs she felt the thick head of his member touching her opening, slowly pressing forward.

Applejack let out a deep, pleasured grunt at the feel of the enlarged tip trying to slide into her. It felt so different from his tongue, there was absolutely no comparison between the two. Big Macintosh's hot breath billowed out against the back of her head. Her ears flattened, her eyes closing as she felt him press just a little bit harder. Looking back at him she gave another soft whinny and lifted her butt a little further up, trying to make his job a bit easier. The worst thing that could possibly happen was he could be too big for her. He was a big horse yes, but it felt like he might actually fit, considering how wet she was.

"B-Be gentle now, ya hear?" Applejack grunted, feeling herself open up for him. Her tongue fell out of her mouth when the head finally worked inside. "G-Gentle…"

A snort and a lick to the back of her neck told her he would do just that. Macintosh's hooves stamped the dirt like he was putting out a fire, sending up little clouds of dust which quickly dispersed into the air. His tip was still inside her, tightly held in place by her tight body. With a single thrust he pushed forward and slid in a few inches, careful not to hurt her. Applejack did breath harder, her legs starting to shake as a dull pain appeared, dull and enduring as long as he stayed inside.

Macintosh licked at the back of her creamy neck as he balanced his weight on her back, his hooves going around her waist. He whinnied as he pushed a little bit deeper and made Applejack gasp loudly, the young pony groaning and shuddering. Her tail wacked his rear lazily with her tail, rubbing him with it softly. Big Macintosh smiled and kissed the back of her neck, bringing a soft and slightly pained giggle from her.

"M-Macintosh..." She groaned loudly, lifting herself up and whinnying in pain, allowing him to slide deeper. She gasped when something inside her prevented him from moving any further. He felt it too, and that's why he stopped. "B-Bro…?"

Macintosh stood in place, panting softly in her ear with his hooves still around her waist like he was hugging her from behind. The effects of his bath had now wore off and sweat dripped down his neck and sides, giving his musky scent an extra kick in the spicy, stinging smell. Applejack couldn't stop herself from shaking, the enlarged head pressing on her barrier and spreading her open like that causing a bit of discomfort.

"H-Here…here it c-comes Applejack..." He finally said, softly, licking the back of her neck and pressing forward with great care, until her barrier collapsed under his pressure.

The pain was searing. Burning hot, gripping her like his hooves. She clamped her jaws shut, trying not to cry out in pain. Darn it Applejack you are tougher than that. You've been in…worse jams than this. That was a dumb thing to say. It hurt badly, her mouth coming open slightly to release a soft cry of pain. She tried not to be loud; she had to be quite, Granny Smith or Apple Bloom might come looking for them if they hadn't already.

"Y-You okay apple-tart...?" he groaned, hanging his head to her side, licking at the side of her neck. Applejack groaned and clenched her teeth shut, pushing back automatically into her brother.

"Yeah…f-fine and dandy…" she answered, smiling back at him with a soft smile.

He smiled back softly, seeing she tried to keep her pain from slipping out. Such a tough little apple you are Applejack. Macintosh gently pushed deeper to help her get used to his presence. Applejack groaned and rocked forward, shaking and moaning in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Tarnation, this feels so…strange, thought Applejack, the pain starting to dwindle away very slowly, and the levels of pleasure started to increase.

Big Macintosh straightened himself up on her and clopped on his back hooves. Pulling out a few inches (there being a number of inches inside, the cause of her considerable amount of discomfort), he slowly thrust back home, pulled out, then thrust inside. Applejack gasped and shuddered again, closing her eyes tightly.

"Big Mac…it's all good now." She smiled back at him and nodded. "G-Go on, partner."

Now, she was okay with it. He was greatly relieved, more than he had been before. His forelegs hanging at her sides and pressing in to keep her in place he pulled out again and waited for a few seconds, the tip just barely in, then drove slowly back in. Applejack moaned out loud, still trying to keep quiet. But even that was a tough job.

His thrusts glided through her like a hot knife through butter, nice and easy with no obstruction or resistance on her part. She couldn't even begin to describe how this was starting to feel now that there was no longer any pain. It was a combination of how she felt after finally getting to sleep after that applebuck season, with the fun moments she had with her friends. Oh, she just couldn't place it.

"W-Wow…" Applejack groaned, her hoof grinding against the ground and making a groove in the dirt. Her hips began to slowly rock against those of her brother, trying to meet him and take him in as deep as she could. Macintosh grunted and moaned in her ear, his tongue running across the back of her ear. She giggled and moaned, barely able to contain herself now. She just moaned over and over again, the insides of her legs now soaking wet.

Big Macintosh slid out halfway, panting and snorting his hot breath. "T-This…g-good for you sis?"

Applejack looked back at him again and nodded. "Y-Yes, just…push in a-again please…"

He did so, sliding in over halfway. This was a bit deeper than he'd been before, and it brought more pleasure with it.

"Againnnn…" Applejack's cheeks were flushed the softest red, her eyes closed as she moaned out the words. Despite his non-consistent thrusts he was able to set up a rather nice rhythm, his strokes long and hard and reaching deeper than before. Applejack took another breath of the scent that was permeating the air. Oh, it was so good, that smell, the pleasure, all of it.

Macintosh took longer pauses between his thrusts so he could last longer and Applejack could really enjoy herself. He was pushing his way further in, almost all of it in her now. Applejack whinnied excitedly and spewed a little bit of love juice on his member, trying to control the large amounts of exhilaration she was going through. She moaned and grinded back harder against him, keeping up with his rhythm successfully. Tail flicking and wagging she felt more drip out of her and add to the large puddle beneath them, Applejack's moans got a bit louder as her insides tingled up, her nerves sparking up everywhere.

"Yes...oh r-right there..." she moaned as a jab to a certain area made her squeak in pleasure, her face going a soft but deeper shade of pinkish red. She was getting close to what happened before, but this was going to be even better. She still couldn't believe she was doing this with her brother though, but she didn't want it to end as his pelvis hit her over and over again.

Big Macintosh whinnied sharply. Strange warmth, wet at the same time, filled her. Applejack had a feeling it was coming from him and she blushed very hard. Big Mac was getting close too. She moaned and pushed her rear end into his crotch, gently grinding against him, small shivers of pleasure flowing through her body as it kept flowing. Her folds flared up with pure excitement, ready to take whatever he was getting ready to do. Macintosh could feel it going inside; he couldn't really control how much he released until it actually happened, but he started to pull out. Applejack whinnied and looked back at him.

"S-Sis...do you want...me t-to pull out...before I...?" he asked as the pre started getting thicker and less watery.

"N-No..." She shook her head. "I'm a big girl. I can take it. Just…don't you p-pull out now…"

Biting his lip hard and grunting with nervousness, he shuddered and hugged her tighter. Applejack nuzzled up into him, panting and whinnying louder than ever as the pleasure took over. She couldn't handle it anymore; it was just too strong now. She was losing the battle of prolong the inevitable end, to make the pleasure last as long as she could make it go.

"I-I'm...gonna...e-explode bro…" Applejack announced, her muscles tensing up for a little more than five seconds, trying to regain any possible control; but it wasn't there anymore. She had to let it go, and she did. Applejack closed her eyes and cried out, as softly as she could, crying out her brother's name as the heavenly sensation of orgasm took her away from the farm onto the otherworldly plateau, coating everything behind her in sweet fluid.

Macintosh licked the side of her face, nuzzling her and rubbing her sides with his hooves. He resumed his thrusts and got a soft "Ah" each time he pushed in. Because he wasn't too far behind when she reached climax, it didn't take very long for him to get to his finish. The muscles in his legs flexing and locking up, he pushed in all way up as far as he could, connecting their bodies together. Applejack whimpered, as the next few moments felt like an eternity. Big Macintosh kept himself in place as he started to fill her up, his thick seed flowing into her young body with strong force that made her shiver in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

This continued for the next few minutes. He lightly nibbled the back of her neck in a comforting way, which really helped out a lot. Applejack opened her eyes, looking down at the dirt. How much time passed? It felt like so many hours went by since they first started; the sun was still high in the sky as if time had stayed still for them. Her body warming up from the inside out, Macintosh was locked inside her, so he couldn't pull out right away.

"A-Applejack?" Macintosh spoke up. "Everything…alright?"

She nodded, lifting up on of her hooves. "I-I'm just fine B-Big Mac…" she responded, nuzzling back into him. "You fine and d-dandy?"

He nodded, panting out loudly like a dog. "E-Eeyup…" he said with a slight chuckle.

They stayed in place until Macintosh went limp and he finally pulled out of her, climbing off her back. Applejack wobbled on her weak legs before collapsing on her stomach.

"S-Shoot…that was better than a rodeo alright…" she giggled, brushing her hair out of her eyes. Big Macintosh appeared in front of her, placing her hat back on her head.

"Thanks bro…" she said, pushing her hat down firmly and standing up, nuzzling into his chest. "You're the best."

Big Macintosh flushed and smiled, hugging her with one foreleg and stroking her back. "I think we both need a nice long bath now."

Applejack nodded and pulled away. "Go grab the cart bro. We've still got a job to finish."

He was a bit surprised she still had the energy after all that, but that was true, the harvest still wasn't finished. He nodded, and before Applejack could run off down the path to the orchard he stopped her.

"Apple-tart, do ya feel...different now?"

Applejack looked at him funny, then crossed her front legs. "Different? Naw, you're still my big brother Macintosh. Nothin' can change that."

Big Macintosh flicked his short tail. "You don't regret it then?"

She shook her head. "Huh-uh, I love you more than anything big brother."

Big Macintosh smiled at her and nodded. "Then…I'll see you in the orchard. Love you Applejack."

Applejack smiled and winked at him. "Love ya too bro." Then she ran off down the path, the smell of apples strong in her nose.

* * *

><p>Okay, at first I was afraid I made the lemon too strong with this being My Little Pony, but I just couldn't help it! Dx<p>

I do hope you enjoyed this however, so read and review on your way out if possible!


End file.
